Many modern games include character units (e.g., ground units, air units, etc.) that can be selected by a user to perform one or more objectives in a game. For example, a user may select a plurality of character units and command those character units to travel to a destination point, destroy an enemy base, etc. Typically, however users maintain a desired relative positioning of the character units by manually repositioning the character units to the desired positions since character units generally tend to break from a manual user-maintained formation while carrying out objectives that require movement of the character units. Such manual repositioning of the character units is often burdensome, reduces a user's attention from other tasks, and/or negatively impacts user experience in other ways. These and other drawbacks exist with such typical games.